Suna 5
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sakura is the hot lead singer to her band, Suna 5. The woman ALL men want for themselves, she left Konoha after a nasty break up with Sasuke Uchiha. After forming a band with Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Matsuri she found a home in Suna. What will happen when Sasuke shows up to take back what he feels is his?


The crowd chanted her name and the pink haired heart throb of her century found there was no sound more glorious than that. She stepped out onto the stage before all of Suna and waved to the crowd, never knowing her old team was in the mix. Her sweet angelic voice filled the area with her music.

I did my best to please you

But my best was never good enough

Somehow you're only able to see

All I am not

Did you ever look behind

Aren't you afraid of the pieces you'll find

I have failed you

But you have failed me too

It's so easy to destroy and condemn

The ones you do not understand

Do you ever wonder if it's justified

It's so easy to destroy and condemn

The ones you do not understand

In your life why didn't you ever try

I close my eyes as I walk the thin line between love and hate

For the person with the same blood in his veins

You show no regrets

About all the things you did or said

I have failed you

But believe me you failed me too

It's so easy to destroy and condemn

The ones you do not understand

Do you ever wonder if it's justified

It's so easy to destroy and condemn

The ones you do not understand

In your life why didn't you ever try

It's so easy to destroy and condemn

The ones you do not understand

Do you ever wonder if it's justified

It's so easy to destroy and condemn

The ones you do not understand

Do you ever wonder if it's justified

Her voice slowly faded out as her eyes met onyx ones at that one instant, Sakura waved and ran off the stage in the back. Gaara took off after her. Over the years she had been in Suna, she had formed Suna 5 with Gaara her guitarist, Kankuro her drummer, Temari her pianist, and Matsuri her backup vocals. She had thought of Sasuke from time to time but hoped never to run into him again after the pain he caused her.

"I never thought her would find me here Gaara…..I saw him in the crowd, Sasuke is here, I do not know why though. I doubt he recognized me, he probably forgot all about me when he showed his true colros that I was only a toy for him. He never cared." Sakura said, Gaara sat beside her and carefully tucked her hair behind her ears.

"He is not worth it, do not try to remember what he did, forget his existence. Forget his name, his face, his home, forget it all, your home has always been here Sakura, you know that, that will never change." He said as he nudged her like when they were small kids. Sakura laughed. Even at the age of 17 he was still a jokester.

"You are right, I shouldn't let him win. I guess I should go finish our concert." Gaara smiled, Sakura followed him back to the stage where she would begin her final song. Her eyes scanned the crowd and no longer saw his eyes. She had just finished her album Suna Blossoms and was touring with it. The crowd all cheered her name when they saw her and she smiled and waved at her fans. "This is for someone from my past who is here tonight, just to let him know that even t hough her hurt me, I am not broken." She said, seeing Sasuke near the front of the crowd with Kakashi and Naruto in tow.

I can't feel my senses

I just feel the cold

All colors seem to fade away

I can't reach my soul

I would stop running, If I knew there was a chance

It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?

Can't tell the reasons I did it for you

When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you

You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

Sasuke realized that her feelings for him were not an infatuation, she had truly loved him and he shoved her away with a force he had no right to use. He felt like a true idiot for the first time in his life.

I can feel your sorrow

You won't forgive me

But I know you'll be alright

It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?

Can't tell the reasons I did it for you

When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you

You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

Everything will slip away

Shattered pieces will remain

When memories fade into emptiness

Only time will tell its tale

If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses

I just feel the cold

Frozen….

But what Can I Do?

Frozen

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?

Can't tell the reasons I did it for you

When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you

You say that I'm frozen, Frozen….

Her voice softly drew out the last note as she carefully lowered her hand holding the microphone, her gaze not meeting his as she bid Suna good night and walked off the stage with her band. Sasuke looked down and decided that she felt secure where she was and his mission was only to escort her to Konoha for her concert there, nothing more. He walked with Naruto and Kakashi to Gaara's mansion to wait for the band to return.

Naruto was the first to see her and yelled waving like a maniac. "SAKURA! I MISSED YOU!" He barreled into her all but knocking her down as she let out a laugh. "Its been years Sakura, how have you been?" he asked as he twirled her in the air like the good times when they had been a true team, before Sasuke turned her feelings inside out and she had to leave.

"I know Naruto. Its been what? 5 years has it been? And I bet you are still forcing everyone to eat at Ichiraku's with you every day." She said shaking her head, some things never changed. Looking at Kakashi she ran into his arms and hugged him tight as his own arms hugged her. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, I missed you as well. Sorry I left without saying bye I just needed to go before I saw someone who could have stopped me."

"I know why you left Sakura, I would not have stopped you. But I must admit that someone else has been a wreck since you left and is always messing his missions up, I guess not having you to fall back on is distracting him from his job." Kakashi placed a hand on her head much like when she was only twelve.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and took his hand, she tugged it gently. "Come on, I think we need to talk about some things" Sasuke let her take his hand and followed her away from the rest of the band and his team. Sakura lead him to a hidden grove that only she knew her way through. He was silent all the way through. Entering the final bush, he was amazed, before him was a beautiful cherry blossom tree that lit up the area with a soft pink glow. He never had seen such a sight and he was glad she was sharing it with him.

She let go of his hand and walked beneath the tree, sitting against the trunk on the upraised root. "So, why are you here? I don't believe you came here for me to go home, you made it clear how you felt about me 5 years ago Sasuke." She said as she propped a leg up to rest her arm on. Sasuke sat on the ground by her feet, he was lured by her beauty that he never noticed when they were kids. He slid his hands up her calves. "What are you doing Sasuke?" She asked as she felt her heart quicken in pace.

He slid his hands upwards again along her thighs as he gripped them in his hands and pulled her close to him, her heat resting on his hardening arousal. Sakura blushed as she tried to back up, but Sasuke would not let her as he kept her pinned, rolling his hips into hers slowly. Sakura panted harshly as she shoved him away from her. "What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke? This is the same crap you accused me of wanting when I was in love with you. I loved you with everything I had and you spit it back at me, you spurned it, spurned me and now you want me to expect you between my thighs with open arms like a loose woman? Not in this lifetime Sasuke." She stood and walked away, Sasauke following her in silence.

A/N: hmm…..What will Sasuke do now that Sakura seems to have it in her heart that she no longer loves him? He is in for one tough battle of the heart


End file.
